


Bound by Stone

by gatekat



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Exalted, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fraternization, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Cowritten with VorexA PWP to get this demon out of our heads. Ulysses Feral is a Terrestrial Exalted, and Vinnie his very willing and eager pet. Vorex and Rauhnee can go strange places when they're up late.





	Bound by Stone

It was well past dinnertime when Ulysses Feral returned to his apartment, senses alter for the sounds and scents of the mouse he was expecting to find here. He was a curious creature, something about him stirred Feral's blood from he very moment he'd seen him.

Just what he needed after the evening's frustrations.

"Evening, Master." The former rebel warrior's voice was both strong and submissive as the snow-white male appeared and knelt at the Exalted Kat's side.

"Ah there you are," rumbled, the soft white light from beneath his fur brightening the naked mouse's fur as he tipped his face upward. "I trust you've found sufficient distractions to keep you entertained?"

"Yes, master," he murmured, his body clearly eager for his master's return. Despite the metal that covered half his face, his attention on the glow was obvious as well.

"Excellent," Feral nodded as he doffed his jacket. "Since now I require your service."

"Yes, master." The excitement and eagerness in his voice was clear to all, and outshined even his body's clear desire to serve.

"Eager, aren't you?" Feral chuckled softly. "Very well. Remove my pants and make me hard, use your mouth."

"Yes, master." He grinned and set to the task with eager skill, taking the large, heavy, glowing balls into his mouth to lavish them as soon as they appeared while his hands did the less important work of removing his master's pants.

The rumble of satisfaction was low and deep, the kat's entire body seeming to reverberate as his legs parted ever so slightly. Vinnie was a little surprised that the kat's balls weren't warmer than they were, having expected the light that moved beneath every inch of his skin to have some further effect. He could hear Feral removing the rest of his clothes, shirt and badges falling to the floor beside him.

He let it all go past him, none of it mattered more than the growing shaft of glowing flesh above his muzzle as he tended the balls, slowly moving backwards and between them to lick at the sensitive stretch between them and the tight circle of flesh his master gained so much pleasure having his tongue against.

"Mmmmmmm, yes," Feral rumbled, reaching down while Vinnie's tongue was working below his tail to hold him there. "You have an excellent mouth, I'll enjoy it to the full."

As he expected, the mouse didn't respond verbally, but the renewed eagerness of the already willingly hungry mouth was testament to how much that idea appealed to the smaller male.

Feral's hand slid slowly upwards as the mouse whored at his entrance with more and more enthusiasm, trailing his fingers up along the odd red antennae he'd discovered to be particularly sensitive and felt the mouse moan against groin and ass.

"Mmmmm, yes. Is your own ass slicked?"

This time he had to pause to answer. "Yes master." There was a slight trace of being miffed at such a question, but it was well-buried in the thrill that ran through his body at both the contact and what the words implied.

This time Feral's chuckle was a full-throated laugh. "Excellent. Go to the play-room and bring back a nice solid butt plug."

"Yes, master," the muscular male shifted out from between Feral's legs and to his feet on the move with a powerful grace that left no doubt he knew exactly where every fiber of that body was, and what it was capable of.

The Exalt made no secret of his desire as he watched his new plaything leave. This mouse, he knew, was one of the city's special, utterly unique treasures. He was going to make sure he explored every possibility.

That the mouse was equally eager to be explored in ever way was even more clear in his body from the front, and his choice of a rather obscenely large plug, though not as large as the feline he was so eager for.

"This one, master?" Vinnie presented his selection; hoping to please for many reasons, fear of reprisal the very least of them.

"That will do nicely," Feral said, stepping close up to the mouse. Fingers and lips moved across the white fur with a gentle, ghostly touch, though the sheer intensity that radiated from the kat would have been enough to burn. "Put it inside you," he murmured, before catching the mouse's lips in a fierce kiss that caused the entire muscular body to melt in willing, eager compliance with no concern for the effects of the power radiating from his master.

It was Vinnie's finely prehensile tail, another unique feature of his, that moved the plug from his hand to his ass with easy grace so the mouse didn't have to shift his body from the attentions given to it and the complete plundering his mouth was receiving.

Feral's hands grew more demanding and possessing as well, his touch firmer, his fingers squeezing and kneading the firm muscles still kept in shape by activity rather than the gym. He was a Prince of the Earth, there was no reason to rush. Eventually he released the mouse's lips, his eyes drilling into the white and metal face as his hands pressed him down onto his knees.

It was complied with without resistance, the mouse leaning forward to take the hard, glowing cock into his mouth with the eagerness he'd applied with his tongue earlier, his hands and tail moving to cup and stroke the balls, sheath and cock that wasn't in his mouth or throat at any given moment.

The deep rumbling purr was an immediate signal of approval, the slight widening of the kat's stance and the firm touch on his antennae reinforcing the message. The kat's cock even managed to swell a little further in Vinnie's mouth as he worked on it with the skill and dedication of pure enjoyment of the craft.

The Exalted were said to be of a greater spiritual and physical order than the mere mortals of the city, something the mouse had never given much thought. His mouth would have curled into a smile, if it could and the things he thought now. Was the incredible gift between Feral's legs a result of the gift of his blood?

And if it was, could it be even greater if he wanted it? It was enough of a thought to make Vinnie moan and shiver, the butt plug in his ass drawn further into his body as his own erection began to glisten with a few drops of precum.

He wasn't the only one finding the experience satisfying. At first the rocking of Feral's hips was very slight, a subtle motion that added a little more back-and-forward to Vinnie's attentions, but as the scent and taste of his arousal grew thicker and thicker the movement became more pronounced. Powerful muscles in his ass and thighs bunched as he drove his cock into the depths of Vinnie's open throat, one hand holding the mouse in place while the other continued to play with his antennae and drawing moan after moan out from around that thick length in Vinnie's mouth.

As the scent of male musk grew ever more powerful with the thrusting, Vinnie had to concentrate a bit to keep himself from cuming before his master. Fortunately after the tensions of the day release was highest on Feral's mind and it wasn't long before he ground Vinnie's face against his groin, and earth-shattering roar echoing around the apartment as jet after jet of salty cum suddenly flooded the mouse's mouth that was eagerly swallowed and licked up before Vinnie shifted his grip to Feral's thighs and let his head fall back with a cry of pleasure as intense, if not as rattling, as the kat's.

"You are incredible, master." He murmured as the contractions eased to twitches of hard muscle and the floor had a small wet spot of his cum on it.

"I haven't even begun to be incredible," Feral promised, pressing the mouse down onto his back and straddling his shoulders. His hands cupped Vinnie's head and drew it up to his groin again, slipping his cock through the Mouse's lips.

This time there was no calm acceptance of his toy's attentions, no slow build up of the hip movement. This was nothing else but a through forceful fucking of the mouse's face that was accepted as easily as the slow one was. And even with this, Vinnie brought his tail up to cup and fondle large, dark balls.

Feral barely seemed to notice, his head turned towards the ceiling and his eyes closed as he thrust harder and harder, seeking relief in the mouse's body. It was done much sooner than Vinnie would have preferred, Feral's seed spilling over his tongue again to be swallowed and licked off as the sounds of his pleasure echoed around the room.

In hopes of more, Vinnie turned his tongue's skill to the hot, throbbing length of flesh in his mouth. Another soft deep rumble, like the sound of mountains moving, marked Feral's approval, even as the kat reached back to lay one hand firmly across the mouse's own wet, hard crotch. Feral's cock hadn't even softened a touch, not that Vinnie could tell, before a thin trickle of precum filled his mouth with the thick taste of feline arousal and caused him to moan eagerly and wrap his tail over Feral's leg to coil around the length of skin and sheath he wasn't suckling.

The glowing kat stroked Vinnie's shaft firmly, pumping and milking him as the taste thickened across Vinnie's tongue. "Cum," the kat ordered in a low growl that made it clear just how close the was himself.

It was far more than Vinnie needed, his hips jerking up with the force of his pleasure, soaking dark gray fur with the whiteness of his cum, his grunting moans reverberating around the solid shaft he was tending. Feral bucked his hips forward and filled Vinnie's mouth with his cum once again. Once the moment had passed he drew his still-hard cock back out of the mouse's mouth, offering his cum-soaked hand in its place.

The mouse attended to this with the same eager hunger as everything else, cleaning his mess from his master's hand with as much sensual attention as he could work into it.

"Excellent," Feral rumbled softly, his clean hand stroking one of the mouse's sensitive antenna. "I am very, very pleased."

"Thank you, master." He rumbled with a shiver that was as much physical pleasure as excitement and eagerness.

"I can see your mouth is going to give me a great deal of pleasure," Feral rumbled. "I hope the rest of you proves to be as satisfying."

"I expect it to be, master." He licked his lips eagerly.

"So eager to please," Feral smiled, lifting himself up off the mouse. "Very good."

"With such a master, why would I ever not be?" Vinnie asked with desire still hot in his body as he rolled over and raised his ass with his tail high and arched over his back.

Feral laughed, reaching down to pull the plug out from Vinnie's ass. A finger slowly explored the stretched, slickened opening. "You've never served a master like me mouse. I guarantee it."

"Ohhh, no, master. I have not." He moaned, shivering in anticipation of more. "Not even the Loup-Maru had your great endurance."

"Nothing outlasts the mountains," Feral told him as he slowly fingered the mouse's ass. "Nothing endures more than stone. This is a lesson you will learn, very, very well."

"I look forward to it master," he moaned eagerly. "You do such incredible things to me with that cock."

"Hmmmm, yes, and you want it now don't you? Plunging deep inside you."

"Oh _yes_ , master," the white mouse trembled in anticipation, his cock, handing hard between his legs, twitching and dripping a few droplets of precum. "Fuck me hard, master. Fuck me the way only you can."

"You will cry out and beg me to stop," Feral promised, even as he settled himself between his toy's legs, spreading them further apart.

"That will be a first," Vinnie moaned in eager anticipation of such a feat, and what it would take.

"But not the last time," Feral said with a heavy weight of certainty. He settled the head of his cock against the mouse's twitching opening as sank smoothly into his body, the kat's impressive cock spreading the ring of muscles even wider than the plug had.

"Oh, yeah!" he moaned deeply, pressing back against the incredible fullness to claim even more. . Feral gave him little enough time to accommodate his girth before he began thrusting, deep powerful strokes that were even more forceful than he had been taking Vinnie's face. And this time it left the Mouse free to give full voice to his pleasure at the domineering fucking.

And it was everything Feral had promised, good enough to drive the submissive mouse out of his mind. He was vaguely aware, at one point, that the kat's seed was spilling out of his ass and running down his legs, while Feral showed no signs of flagging. If anything the deep, powerful thrusts were getting more forceful. All the time his master's cock stayed thick and hard and it rammed into him, as solid as though it were in fact made from stone rather than flesh.

It was enough even the mouse that thought he could take anything started to whimper, pain overcoming the pleasure as his ass was rubbed raw and all the muscles in his backside bruised and aching from the force.

"M ... master, please, it hurts." He gasped out, more ashamed than he'd ever been.

Feral grunted and bucked his hips forward hard, spilling even more seed into the mouse's already overflowing ass. One hand groped beneath him for Vinnie's cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping it in time with his continued thrusts.

The cry that drew was mixed again, Vinnie willingly giving into the increased pleasure even though he was long past having any cum to let loose with.

Feral drove himself mercilessly into the body beneath him, stretching muscles already sore and bruised as he thrust himself towards the next moment of ecstasy. The roar of pleasure as wet, sticky warmth spurted into Vinnie's ass again was just as powerful and lusty as the first had been. This time Feral allowed his mouse a little respite, sinking himself deep enough into his passage to set streams of cum spilling down Vinnie's legs again and settling there as the mouse panted and tried not to think about what he'd feel like in the morning when the bruising set in for real.

"Had enough?" Feral asked. His voice was even and level, his breath much too even for someone who'd done what he had, leaving Vinnie gasping for breath beneath him.

"Y-yes, master." He admitted softly, feeling the same of it more than the pain right then as he dropped his face slightly.

There was a moment's pause and then the solid shaft of flesh slid back out of him, making an obscene wet sound as it left his body. Feral took two steps around the kneeling mouse and reached down to cup one side of Vinnie's face, his touch surprisingly gentle.

"You've done very well," he assured the mouse. "Perhaps we will have to teach you to beg more enthusiastically, but your body is immensely satisfying."

"You like to be begged to stop?" He asked softly, more curious than anything.

"I like being begged in general," Feral smirked.

Vinnie smiled slightly. "I'll remember that." He promised with a playful smirk of his own and worked himself up to his knees, reaching out to close his hand around the hard length still between his master's legs. "Does my master desire more?"

"We will continue, but along a somewhat different track. First, show me your rump again."

The mouse nodded and turned around, raising his ass for his master without hesitation or question.

Feral laid his hand across the mouse's rump, one finger gently spreading his ass open and slipping a little way inside. There was a moment of stillness and then an intense tingling warmth spread upwards through Vinnie's body.

"Ohhh, that feels good, master." He moaned softly as the aching soreness faded to a negligible level.

"It ought to," Feral nodded, the shifting lights beneath his skin merging and brightening into a single solid light that shone from every inch of his skin. "I have no intention of leaving you unable to walk tomorrow."

"Thank you, master," he replied with the slightly euphoric loopyness of sudden pain relief.

"You are mine," Feral said firmly. "I'll take care of you."

"You take very good care of me," Vinnie murmured adoringly and shifted to kneel up so he could press close and nuzzle the big tom.

"Yes," Feral murmured, angling the mouse's face slightly upward to catch him in another kiss that was welcomed and returned eagerly as Vinnie stroked the incredible cock with his hand and tail.

"Tell me now," Feral said, his voice soft but still commanding. "Is there anywhere you don't like to be touched?"

The seriousness of the tone made him pause and think about it. "Under the mask." He said softly.

"Hmmmm, metal," Feral chuckled softly, his fingers ghosting across the mask. Vinnie couldn't see very well so close, but for a moment there was an odd sensation in the half of his face that barely felt anything anymore.

"I do not think that will be a problem," the kat said as his fingers slid away, "There is nothing else?"

"No master." He answered seriously. "I enjoy being touched just about everywhere."

That brought a smile to the kat's face. "Excellent. Now, even more importantly, where are the places I can make you moan?"

"Antennae, cock, balls, ass, nipples, throat, jaw ... anywhere if the tough is right, master." He replied with the same seriousness as before.

"Which are the ones you like more then?" Feral asked with a chuckle.

"Antennae," Vinnie breathed, shivering just at the thought of what that could do to him.

"Ah, something like this I suppose?" He took the base of one antenna between thumb and forefinger, squeezing it gently and then ran the spot of tension up towards the tip.

A gasping moan of pure sexual ecstasy escaped Vinnie's throat as his muzzle instinctively dropped a bit. As the fingers reached the rounded top of the long red appendage he began to shiver and moan, his eyes closing in the extended rush of pleasure more intense than anything his master had given him before.

"Oh yes," Feral said with relish, raising the other hand so he could repeat the motion on both antennae at once, nearly making Vinnie melt into a quivering pile of pleasure-overloaded white fur shamelessly begging for more. "I am going to enjoy these."

Vinnie was unable to offer any resistance, even if he'd been inclined to, as the kat swung his round, using one arm to pin Vinnie's back against his chest as the other mercilessly squeezed and stroked the sensitive appendages. All he had the will to do was give voice to the mind-scrambling pleasure his master offered while his body squirmed, trying to press back against the strong body at the same time his hips thrust blindly into the air with his full erection leading the way.

At some point Vinnie's lashing tail found where it wanted to be and looped around the pair to hold them tighter together.

Feral chuckled softly, the tight grip of Vinnie's tail freeing up his other arm to pour even more attention down on the antenna. He was speaking but Vinnie couldn't really make out the words anymore, just the low steady rumble of Feral's voice over his own incoherent howls and cries of ecstasy.

He had no way of knowing how long it went on for. He would have come many times, had his balls had anything left in them but as it was the experience was a single unending pulse of ecstasy that washed away everything else.

Eventually it stopped, Feral's arms wrapping around his body to support him as he went limp, gasping for breath as his entire nervous system continued to tingle. He was picked up and carried like a child snuggled against Feral's broad chest through the house and laid down on a wide, soft bed.

"So incredible, master." Vinnie murmured, his hands and tail seeking to maintain contact with the great grey tom.

The kat chuckled softly. "As I said, I've only just begun. Sleep now. I'll take you in hand again tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, master." He murmured and obediently closed his eyes to a relaxed, content sleep so different from his first few days in its absolute trust of his safety.


End file.
